The Beautiful Feeling Of A New Life
by crissingirl123
Summary: The 3 times the baby moves and Sebastian doesn't get to feel the amazing feeling and the one time he does. Mpreg!Blaine. Seblaine.


**A/N:** Hi,

I've been reading things and there is a lot of pregnant shit on here of Seblaine right now and I decided to join the club!

**What are you about to read…?:** The 3 times the baby moves and Sebastian doesn't get to feel and the one time he does.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

1.

The first time Blaine felt the weird feeling in his stomach was when he was lying in his bed. The movement in his belly had woken him. When he looked at the clock at his nightstand he saw that it was only 5 A.M.

_Blaine was lying in his room. His roommate, Nick, was snoring at the other side of the room. Ever since Sebastian found out he was going to be a father he wanted to be 100 % sure that Blaine and the baby were okay and he couldn't be totally sure when they are both at McKinley. _

_At first Blaine didn't agree at all, about transferring back to Dalton. He didn't want to walk away from his problems again, but now his belly was growing and he knew that the football players would have given him a lot of trouble if he had stayed there. _

Blaine silently pushed of his blanket and pulled his shirt up a little bit, releasing his growing belly. With a small smile on his lips he placed his right hand on his stomach, amusedly feeling the soft kicks of his daughter or son on his hand.

Not much later Blaine fell asleep with the small smile still on his lips.

* * *

2.

Blaine was sitting in his room.

Sebastian was sitting next to him. Both of them were staring at the small television, waiting until they had to leave for Warbler practice. They did this a lot. They didn't want to be without each other, but when they were together they didn't really know what to do or say. They never were sure how the other was going to react.

Blaine was a little dizzy, but he could handle it. After what happened the day before he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Does Sebastian want to feel it too? Or is that weird? Sebastian has been really supportive, but they aren't together. They aren't even real friends.

"My parents want to meet you." Sebastian said all of the sudden. When Blaine surprised looked around he found Sebastian staring nervously in front of him. He was playing with his fingers like they were the most important thing in this room. "You don't have to, you know… but after I told them they couldn't stop talking about it. This will be their first grandkid and…-"

"That's okay." Blaine said as he smiled softly at the almost shaking boy. This wasn't really the way Sebastian used to act, but he changed. And even though it is kind of unbelievable, Blaine slowly starts to believe it.

"Yeah? Okay." Sebastian said. "We should probably go."

Sebastian stood up and Blaine soon followed, but maybe it all went a little bit too fast. The sudden movement made the dizziness even worse. The feeling in his stomach was back and it slowly raised. Going to his chest, neck and before Blaine could stop himself or before he could run to the bad room he was throwing up all over Sebastian shoes.

Couching hardly.

Blaine expected Sebastian to turn around. To be disgusted. He didn't expect him to place his hand on Blaine's back and slowly stroke it up and down, but it made Blaine calm down immediately. When the feeling to throw up slowly faded away he looked up.

"I'm so sorry!" Blaine said embarrassedly, looking at the taller boy with eyes full of guilt.

"It's fine, B." Blaine hurriedly shook his head and left the dorm repeating 'I'm sorry' until he was sure that Sebastian couldn't hear him anymore.

0.0

Blaine tried to keep dancing, but him being pregnant wasn't really helping him with it. He could do some of the moves, but since that Sebastian and Hunter joined the group, the dancing moves are way harder as before. There isn't just one step that you repeat, while you clap with your hands. There are flips and jumps and turns and normally Blaine would be fine with it, but right now he had enough and was sitting on the side. Watching the Warblers rehears.

So now and then he stole a single glance of Sebastian. Seeing the sweat dripping of his face and his hair being a total mess and for some reason Blaine is totally turned on by it. The thought of gripping in that hair, of kissing those lips or…

This are totally the hormones.

That has to be it.

"Are you okay, man?" Blaine looked up to see the concerned eyes of one of his best friends Trent as he sat down beside him, totally out of breath.

"'m fine." Blaine murmured, keeping his eyes on his friends.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah… it's just that I really want to join you know… but I just can't." Blaine said honestly. He knew that these were going to come. Until now he was able to do everything he wanted, but from now on there will be other things he has to miss besides his old pants.

"Yeah… I understand."

"AndIkindofpukedoversebsshoes " Blaine said in one breath, really quickly and Trent wasn't sure if he'd heard it right at first, but when he saw the embarrassing look on his friend's face he was pretty sure that Blaine just confessed that he'd puked on Sebastian's shoes and Trent couldn't help, but start laughing. "It's not funny!" Blaine whined.

"But it is!" Trent laughed and not much later he stood up again. "You'll survive on your own right?" The standing boy asked and Blaine nodded at this.

Blaine kept watching his friends. Looking good. Studying every move, because there had to be a way so he could do that too. He was so focused that he almost missed the movement in his belly, but it was definitely there.

And again.

Again.

Without even thinking about it Blaine opened the button of his blazer and opened it, flipping his hand under his shirt. The young boy closed his eyes and imaged that these kicks were real. That the baby was already here and that he (or she, but Blaine was pretty sure that it was going to be a boy) was kicking him on his hand.

Maybe he was daydreaming a little bit too much.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Blaine looked up and saw Sebastian standing there. Worried. Then he looked back down again to see himself with his shirt open and his hand on his belly. Maybe it looked kind of bad, but it really wasn't.

"No-nothing." Blaine stuttered, he stood up and without saying another word or looking back he walked towards his dorm.

* * *

3.

"Blaine? What's been going on with you these past few days? You've been avoiding me this whole time. This is not because you vomited over my shoes right?" Sebastian didn't even know. He just opened the door and walked inside. Blaine was in the bad room. This time vomiting into the toilet. Sebastian placed his hand on Blaine's back and did the same thing as two days ago.

"You're alright?" Blaine nodded.

"Stupid morning sickness." Sebastian laughed quietly at Blaine's bad temper. It wasn't really something for the other boy to be that grumpy, but everyone has his days Sebastian thought.

"Let's go on a date. Just you and me." Sebastian suggested out of the sudden, already forgetting the reason he actually came to Blaine's dorm. Seeing Blaine hanging over the toilet with such a disgusted expression on his face was maybe not the most sexy look Sebastian had even seen the other teen, but Blaine could pull it off.

"Like on a real date, date?" Blaine asked in disbelieve. Sebastian Smythe was seriously asking him out on a date?

"Uhm… yeah… I mean I like you and what is there not to like about me right?" Sebastian finished with a big smirk spreading over his face and Blaine hit him playfully on his arm, laughing too.

"Yeah. Why not." Blaine said.

0.0

Blaine and Sebastian were sitting across from each other in a restaurant when the baby moved again. Blaine almost spilled his water and how embarrassing it may sound, but some of the watching was literally dripping over his chin. Sebastian looked worriedly at Blaine as he saw what happened.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing." Blaine said as he cleaned his chin with a napkin and locked eyes with the boy in front of him.

"Come on, Blaine. I wanna know how you're doing." Sebastian said, almost begged.

"It's really nothing… it's just that the baby… moves. A lot." Blaine saw Sebastian eyes light up as soon as he saw that is probably because he wasn't even trying to hide his excitement.

He could finally really feel the baby.

He could feel what he made with Blaine.

"Can- can I feel?" He asked slowly.

"Here?"

It was only now that Sebastian remembered that they were still in a restaurant, surrounded with tens of people.

Today he won't be able to feel the baby, but hopefully sometime soon.

Sebastian and Blaine walked back to Blaine's dorm as soon as they finished dinner. Nick wasn't there right now, he said something about a family meeting and Blaine really didn't care if he could actually sleep one night. Nick is a good friend and all, but his snoring is kind of really annoying.

"Alright we need to kick Nick out of this room." Sebastian said suddenly as he closed the door and

reached out to take Blaine's hand.

"What? why?"

"Because I want to be able to do this all the time." Blaine didn't know where Sebastian was talking about, but he started to understand when the taller boy leaned in and Blaine happily stood on his toes to reach those lips he'd been fantasizing about for way too long now. Their lips touched softly.

Sebastian placed his hands on Blaine's hips and Blaine's couldn't help put cup Sebastian's ass with his own hands. It was a movement that the taller boy didn't expect at all, but he couldn't say he was disappointed. After a few minutes the kiss ended and Sebastian softly laid his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "And I really want to feel that baby." He whispered in Blaine's shoulder as he pulled Blaine with him and pushed him towards the bed.

Blaine smiled softly and laid down. He was too tired to pull of his clothes. He simply laid down and waited until Sebastian was going to join him, but when he opened his eyes a minute later he saw Sebastian on Nick's bed, already asleep.

* * *

1.

Only a day later Sebastian and Blaine decided to finally meet the parents. They both were pretty nervous, but Sebastian had convinced Blaine that his parents won't give them any trouble. He even told them that they are very supportive. They just really wanted to meet the boy who was carrying their first grandchild.

"Mom, dad, this is Blaine, my boyfriend." Blaine was surprised at Sebastian's word choice. Boyfriend it is? But soon recovered and reached out to shake Sebastian's parents hands.

"I'm Blaine Anderson. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Mr. Smythe said as he opened the door a little bit more to make it possible for everyone to come in.

Everything went easier as Blaine had thought. And best of all. Sebastian never released his hand. And before he even realized he was sitting on the couch in between Ms. Smythe and Sebastian and with Mr. Smythe on the chair next to them, easily talking about the pregnancy.

"How long before the big day?" Ms. Smythe asked interested.

"The baby is now a little bit over 27 weeks old, so 13 more weeks to go." Blaine answered with a small smile on his lips.

"That's great. Has the baby started kicking yet?"

"Actually yes. Two times now. It's very amazing." Blaine answered politely stealing a quick glaze of Sebastian who was looking at him with wide eyes. Blaine hadn't told him yet that the baby had moved before yesterday when he or she moved in the restaurant. Sebastian pulled Blaine even closer and Blaine was practically lying on his lap by now, but Sebastian's parents didn't seem to care so Blaine didn't either.

"I can't wait to feel it." Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear and the shorter boy smiled.

He couldn't wait either to feel it together.

It was really amazing.

Mr. and Ms. Smythe asked a few more questions like if they already knew the gender or how they became boyfriends and they both answered in turns. No they didn't know and it just happened.

It was slowly becoming dark outside, but Sebastian and Blaine were way too comfortable to get up and go back to Dalton. It was Saturday either way, it's not like they were going to miss anything.

"Boys? Wanna watch a movie?" Mr. Smythe asked the two almost sleeping boys on the couch. Well, Sebastian was almost sleeping, for some reason Blaine still had some energy left for the day.

"Sure." Blaine answered and not much later a movie was playing on the television. Blaine didn't really recognize the movie, but he didn't really care.

"We are gonna sleep okay? It looks like Sebastian is sleeping too. See you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you." Mr. and Ms. Smythe said to Blaine as they headed upstairs. Blaine nodded at the two as he kept watching the movie, finding it way more interesting as he had thought. He normally doesn't really like movies with 'real' people. He was more into Disney, but this one really wasn't that bad.

There was only one problem.

It was kind of silly actually, but he really didn't want to wake Sebastian. There is something on his knee and it itched really badly. Blaine does his best to reach his knee with his left hand and when he almost reached it the feeling in his stomach is back.

The movement.

The kicking.

And now he really _did_ want to wake Sebastian.

"Seb?" Sebastian didn't make a move. Blaine slowly grabbed Sebastian's hand and placed it on his belly, on the place the baby was kicking. His hand was over Sebastian's, keeping it on the right place when the boy under him finally opened his eyes a little bit. "Seb? Can you feel that?"

"Th-that's amazing." Sebastian stuttered quietly.

"That is our little baby." Blaine said as he moved Sebastian's hand a bit.

"I think you're right."

"About what?" Blaine asked confused.

"It's definitely a boy."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay that was pretty silly and I wrote this pretty quickly…. But I need to go to bed… So goodnight and I may change it tomorrow… and maybe not!

Review and tell me what you thought? I would love you forever!

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
